


Uno

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Six [8]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Adorable, Betrayal, Cute, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Sweet, UNO, Writer Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy and the twins play Uno.





	Uno

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!  
> For Bingo Card Three: Betrayal  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Andy laughed as Caroline slapped down a draw two card.

Cassidy groaned. “Not cool, Caro, not cool.” She drew her two cards and grumbled.

“Here we go, reverse!” Andy put down her card, grinning at the happy smile on Cassidy’s face and the scowl on Caroline’s.

“Oh! Skip!” Cassidy giggled and placed her card down, making Caroline’s scowl only deepen.

Andy placed down a normal number card, and laughed when Cassidy immediately smacked down another skip card.

“Skip again!” She cheered, sticking her tongue out at her sister.

“How many of those do you have?” Andy laughed and played another card.

“Reverse!” Cassidy called as she put it down, making Caroline groan and fall backwards onto the carpet.

“Caroline, sit up, you goof, it’s your turn,” Andy said after playing her next card.

It took a second, but Caroline sat up and played a card. “Alright, fine.”

It was Cassidy’s turn, and she took a moment to look at her cards, before she giggled, picked one from her hand and slapped it onto the pile with glee. “Draw four, and the color’s green!”

“What? Cassidy! I feel so betrayed!” Andy stared at the mocking wild card, then burst into laughter as she drew four cards. “Oh you got me good, lulling me into a false sense of security. I wonder where you learned that from.” She shook her head and gave Cassidy a light shove while Caroline played her next card.

“They learned from the best, Andrea. Did you expect anything different?”

They all turned to smile at the woman who entered the room.

“Mom! You should have seen it, it was great!”

Andy laughed again and leaned back against Miranda’s legs when her wife came to stand behind her. She looked straight up and smiled. “It was pretty great, I have to admit, and I should have immediately realized something was going on as soon she played that first skip card.”

Miranda chuckled and smiled. “Indeed you should have. They play any game with a ruthless determination, I don’t know how you keep forgetting that.”

“They certainly do. Is there something you wanted to tell us, or do you want to join us?” Andy asked, lowering her hand from the coffee table to pat at Miranda’s ankle.

“I’m quite fine not joining in, but thank you. I came to tell you that dinner’s ready. Can this game be finished up quickly, or should you put it on pause?”

“Dinner sounds wonderful. We can put the game on pause, right girls?”

“Yeah, I’m hungry.” Caroline agreed easily.

“No peeking at cards!” Cassidy said, putting her cards face down on the coffee table.

“No peeking. We’re all leaving the room at the same time, and we’ll all come back at the same time. Sound good?”

“Ok, let’s go.” Cassidy and Caroline hopped up from the floor, and Andy gratefully accepted Miranda’s hand and pulled herself to her feet.

“Cassidy’s turn when we get back, let’s go downstairs to wash up and eat. Then we can come back up to finish.”

The girls nodded and the little family left the room.

“Besides,” Andy added as they trekked down the stairs, “this gives me a chance to think of a revenge plan.”

The girls laughed. “But it’s two against one,” Cassidy said.

“No way are you going to win!” Caroline giggled.

Andy groaned, but laughed. “Well, I’m going to try!”

Miranda shook her head, “Darling, if they team up against you, you’re not going to stand a chance.”

Andy gasped, pressing her hand to her chest in fake outrage. “Miranda! I am your wife, how dare you not believe in me?”

The girls roared with laughter, and Miranda chuckled. “Darling, I’m the one who taught them to be ruthless and cutthroat. You don’t stand a chance.”

Andy narrowed her eyes. “Well, then, I’m going to give it my best shot, or die trying! I have tricks up my sleeve too, you know.”

“Alright, dear, good luck. Now go wash up, you three, I’ll let Sarah know you’re ready to eat.”

“Ok, you heard her, let’s go.” Andy gave Miranda a quick kiss before chasing after Cassidy and Caroline in a rush to wash their hands, giggling and laughing as they splashed each other in their hurry.

She may lose Uno, but she didn’t mind; she was already the greatest winner, because she had the best family in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope to hear what you thought!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
